Wszyscy wiedzą
by lunatic.jg
Summary: Opowieść o tym jak kolejne osoby z otoczenia Jane i Maury dowiadują się o ich związku
1. Poniedziałek

_Postaci nie należą do mnie, lecz do stacji TNT i Tess Gerritsen _

_Każda rozdział w tej historii będzie osobną opowieścią zajmującą kolejny dzień tygodnia, przyporządkowany do danej osoby, która dowiaduje się o nowym związku J&M. Na razie mam tylko 6 postaci, więc wciąż zastanawiam się czy znaleźć jeszcze jedną osobę, czy może jako 7 dzień napisać podsumowanie tygodnia z głównymi bohaterkami.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>PONIEDZIAŁEK - Vince Korsak<strong>

Vince właśnie siadał za swoim biurkiem, by rozpocząć kolejny dzień pracy na komisariacie bostońskiej policji, kiedy do biura wkroczył kolejny detektyw.

- Hej - powiedziała Jane, na jej twarzy gościł wielki uśmiech, którego mężczyzna nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Kobieta postawiła kawę na jego biurku po czym usiadła przy tym, które należało do niej i radośnie zaczęła wypełniać pierwszy z dokumentów piętrzących się na jej biurku od tygodnia, nucąc pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodię.

- Wow, Jane - wykrzyknął zszokowany Korsak. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- O co ci chodzi?

- O co mi chodzi? To nie ja zachowuje się jak zakochana nastolatka - mężczyzna klepnął się w czoło, gdy dotarło do niego co się dzieje - O mój boże, Jane. O to chodzi, prawda?

- Korsak, jestem dobrym detektywem, ale nie umiem czytać Ci w myślach - w normalnych warunkach byłaby już zirytowana zachowaniem byłego partnera. Dziś jednak była na to zbyt szczęśliwa, więc spojrzała tylko na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Jesteś zakochana? - spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie - Czy może uprawiałaś wczorajszej nocy niesamowicie dobry seks?

- Naprawdę sądzisz, ze jedno wyklucza drugie? - zaczęła się z nim drażnić - W takim razie bardzo mi przykro z powodu świata w jakim żyjesz.

- Zabawne. Ha. - Korsak próbował się nie zirytować, wiedział, że wtedy wyciągnięcie jakichkolwiek informacji z Rizzoli stałoby się niemożliwe - Dobra, mów kim on jest?

- W twoich snach Korsak.

Detektyw podszedł do biurka swojej koleżanki i oparł na nim obie ręce zniżając głowę tak by ich oczy były na jednym poziomie.

- Jane, skoro ten facet sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwa tak jak nigdy wcześniej, a z tego co widzę z całą pewnością tak jest to mogę ci jedynie pogratulować, ale chciałbym wiedzieć kim jest ten niesamowity szczęściarz - powiedział łagodnie.

Ten nagły przypływ czułości ze strony jej byłego partnera wywołał rumieńce na twarzy Jane.

- Ja...

- Dzień dobry, szukam detektyw Jane Rizzoli - przerwał jej mężczyzna w drzwiach, wyglądający na pracownika firmy kurierskiej, trzymający w ręku kosz.

- To ja - odpowiedziała Jane z wyraźną ulgą. Wstała gdy mężczyzna zaczął kierować się w jej stronę.

- To dla pani - wyciągnął w jej stronę pakunek. Kobieta wzięła go od niego. W środku dostrzegła wszystkie rodzaje czekoladek, które niesamowicie jej smakowały, a oprócz nich, jeszcze jedne, te, które tak uwielbiał ktoś inny. "Fudge clusters", pomyślała i roześmiała się.

- Musi to pani podpisać.

Jane odłożyła kosz na biurko i wzięła od mężczyzny długopis by podpisać pokwitowanie.

Korsak przyglądał się podejrzliwie czekoladkom. Czy to możliwe żeby Jane dała kolejną szansę Jorge? Przecież wcześniej ten mężczyzna wywoływał w niej jedynie irytacje, a teraz była tak szczęśliwa, więc czy to mógł być on?

Vince zauważył bilecik dołączony do prezentu i korzystając z tego, ze Jane była zajęta dostawcą odczepił go i zaczął czytać.

_"Mam nadzieję, że moim czekoladkom uda się sprawić, że będziesz szczęśliwsza. Co powiesz na kolację, dziś, u mnie, koło 7. Kocham Cię, M"_

M? Korsak uruchomił wszystkie swoje zdolności detektywistyczne, ale nie mógł znaleźć w pamięci żadnego faceta, który spełniał dwa warunki. Znał Jane i miał imię na literę _M_. Nikogo takiego nie było. To znaczy on nie znał nikogo takiego, a ten facet musiał być dla niej kimś ważnym skoro najwyraźniej znał historię z Jorge.

- Ej, to jest moje. - wykrzyknęła lekko przerażona Jane wyrywając mu z ręki bilecik.

- Kim jest M? - zapytał nie zważając na oburzenie partnerki.

Jane spojrzała na niego niepewnie po czym przeczytała bilecik i znów się roześmiała.

- A więc?

- Nie twój interes - odpowiedziała wyciągając telefon i wykręcając numer - Kwiaciarnia? - powiedziała do telefonu - Taak, chciałam zamówić bukiet kwiatów - kobieta dostrzegła dociekliwe spojrzenie Korsaka i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia - Tak... Może storczyki... Oczywiście... Tak... Bilecik - zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć zanim drzwi zamknęły się za brunetką.

"Kwiaty jako podziękowanie dla faceta?", pomyślał Korsak, "Kobiety, kto je zrozumie?"

* * *

><p>Korsak przekroczył próg kostnicy, wciąż czytając dokumenty trzymane w ręku.<p>

- Hej, doktorku, mam pytanie odnośnie... - spojrzał do góry i zobaczył, że Isles nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Jednak na jej biurku stał piękny bukiet składający się z czerwonych róż i biało-różowych storczyków. "Storczyki", pomyślał wracając w pamięci do zamówienia Jane, "to jakiś nowy, kwiatowy hit sezonu?". Podszedł do biurka na którym stała wiązanka i dostrzegł w niej bilecik. Wyciągnął go. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w przypadku lekarki uda mu się odkryć kim był jej tajemniczy ukochany.

_"Czekoladki od Ciebie zawsze mnie uszczęśliwią. A jeśli kolacja będzie naprawdę smaczna mogę poczęstować Cię moimi fudge clusters. Chociaż mam pomysł na o wiele ciekawszy deser. Kocham, J"_

Vince odłożył bilecik na miejsce i zszokowany wpatrywał się w kwiaty. "Czy to możliwe, żeby dr Isles i...", pomyślał, "To znaczy, nie żeby... tylko... nic nie powiedziała... i... one dwie zawsze... ale nie sądziłem...".

- Witaj. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - usłyszał za sobą uprzejmy głos blondynki, który przerwał jego zagubionym myślom rozwiązywanie tej zagadki.

- Zastanawiałem się czy masz jakieś plany związane z lunchem, dr Isles? - Co? To nie po to tu przyszedł? Czemu to powiedział skoro dobrze wiedział, że Maura zawsze jada lunch z Jane? No właśnie, z Jane. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Powinien porozmawiać z nimi obiema. Och, czyli to o to chodziło jego podświadomości. Szuka okazji na spotkanie ich dwóch w neutralnym środowisku.

- Och - odpowiedziała zdziwiona i lekko się zarumieniła - to bardzo miło z Twojej strony, ale spotykam się już z Jane - po jej twarzy przemknął ślad przerażenia gdy uświadomiła sobie jak dwuznacznie zabrzmiała jej odpowiedź - to znaczy spotykamy się na lunchu. Chodzi mi o to, ze zjemy go razem. Jem z nią lunch. Po prostu idziemy razem.

Korsak całą siłą woli hamował wybuch śmiechu. Lekarka do końca potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.

- No tak, rozumiem. A gdzie się wybieracie? - zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

- Och - Maurze wyraźnie ulżyło - pewnie do tej kawiarni na rogu, jak zawsze.

- A więc, miłego lunchu - powiedział wychodząc z kostnicy.

* * *

><p>Starszy detektyw wszedł do kawiarni i rozejrzał się powoli. Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzegł swojej byłej partnerki i jej... dziewczyny. "Muszę powoli przyzwyczajać się do tego określenia w odniesieniu do tych dwóch", roześmiał się w myślach i skierował się w stronę bardziej ukrytych stolików.<p>

Dopiero przy jednym z ostatnich, najbardziej schowanym, udało mu się dostrzec parę. Kobiety siedziały pochylone w swoją stronę pochłonięte rozmową i nie zauważyły kiedy siwowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do miejsca, w którym się znajdowały.

- Na prawdę myślałyście, że uda wam się to ukryć w miejscu pełnym ludzi, zarabiających na życie poznawaniem cudzych tajemnic - Kobiety odskoczyły od siebie na dźwięk jego oskarżycielskiego głosu. Nie zauważyły jednak, że w jego oczach błyskały ogniki rozbawienia.

Na twarzach zarówno blondynki jak i brunetki malowało się przerażenie. Dopiero po chwili Jane otrząsnęła się i rzuciła groźnie.

- Co ty tu robisz, Korsak?

- Masz czelność pytać mnie co ja tu robię? Potwierdzam wszystkie swoje przypuszczenia co do waszej dwójki - mężczyzna nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie drażnienia się z Jane, mimo, że wiedział iż może tego później bardzo żałować

Jane wstała, założyła ramiona na piersiach i zasłoniła Maure swoim ciałem.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem?

Korsak wiedział, że zaczyna igrać z ogniem i musi szybko skończyć tą zabawę, bo Jane wyglądała jakby miała zamiar go pobić.

- Czy mam jakiś problem? Oczywiście, że tak! Mam problem z tym, że nie ufasz mi na tyle by powiedzieć mi, że zakochałaś się w niesamowitej kobiecie - roześmiał się na widok zszokowanej miny Rizzoli.

- Wiesz co? Nienawidzę Cię - odpowiedziała uderzając go w ramię.

- To twoja wina. Mogłaś mi powiedzieć dziś rano, gdy pytałem z kim się spotykasz, wtedy nie miałbym okazji żeby się z Tobą drażnić - powiedział zajmując trzecie krzesło przy ich stoliku - Naprawdę myślałyście, że to ukryjecie w miejscu pełnym detektywów?

- Najwidoczniej musimy pracować z bardzo kiepskimi detektywami skoro nic nie zauważyli przez dwa tygodnie - roześmiała się Jane siadając po czym wzięła Maure za rękę.

- Ej, to nie nasza wina, że praktycznie od samego początku zachowujecie się jak para - Korsak podniósł ręce w obronnej pozie - Prawie wszyscy na komisariacie zakładają się kiedy w końcu przyznacie, że jesteście razem. Choć nie ukrywam, ze ostało się kilku naiwnych, którzy wciąż wierzą, że jesteście po prostu bliskimi przyjaciółkami, ale to tylko ci, którzy mają jeszcze nadzieje, że uda im się umówić z jedną z was.

Cała trójka roześmiała się. Kobietom wyraźnie ulżyło po tym jak poznały prawdziwą reakcję Korsaka na całą sytuację.

- Więc - zaczęła Maura, odzywając się po raz pierwszy - nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

- Jesteście szczęśliwe, zakochane, kim ja jestem, żeby mówić, że coś jest z tym nie tak. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że nie wiem co ty w niej widzisz, doktorku - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i mrugnął do niej rozbawiony.

- No cóż, mówią, że miłość jest ślepa i głupia. - roześmiała się Maura

- Ej, pamiętaj, że mam twoje fudge clusters za zakładników.

- Och, dobrze wiesz, że gdy cię ładnie poproszę, nie będziesz w stanie mi odmówić. - powiedziała nachylając się by pocałować brunetkę. Gdy kobiety nie rozdzielały się przez dłuższą chwilę, starszy detektyw odkaszlnął by przypomnieć im o swojej obecności.

- Dzięki, że tak to przyjąłeś. - Jane uśmiechnęła się do Korsaka - Nawet nie wiesz jakie to dla nas ważne, - spojrzała pytająco na Maurę, która kiwnęła głową - ale chciałybyśmy, żebyś na razie zachował to dla siebie. Póki co same musimy rozgryźć to wszystko - dokończyła całując wierzch dłoni Maury, którą wciąż trzymała w swojej ręce.

- Jasna sprawa. Powiecie wszystkim kiedy będziecie gotowe. A teraz może zaproponujecie staruszkowi jakąś kanapkę? Przez was nie miałem szans zjeść mojego lunchu.

Gdy kelner przyniósł zamówienie Korsaka Jane zapytała

- Więc, jak się domyśliłeś?

- Och, to wszystko przez wasze prezenciki i bileciki - roześmiał się, a brunetka posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie! To przez twoje wścibianie nosa. Nie wiesz, ze nie czyta się cudzych liścików?

- Jane - powiedziała łagodnie Maura, kładąc rękę na ramieniu ukochanej - daj spokój.

Brunetka wyraźnie się uspokoiła i posłała drugiej kobiecie szczęśliwe spojrzenie.

- Eh, Rizzoli strasznie Cię rozmiękczyła ta twoja druga połówka.

- Korsak, nawet nie zaczynaj. - rzuciła przez zęby na co zarówno lekarka jak i mężczyzna wybuchli śmiechem, a po chwili dołączyła do nich także Jane.


	2. Wtorek

Trochę czasu minęło odkąd wrzuciłam pierwszy rozdział tej historii, ale maj był dla mnie dość pracowitym miesiącem i nie miałam czasu na pisanie czegokolwiek. Teraz jednak mam nadzieję, że będę miała więcej wolnego na skończenie tego fiku i jeszcze kilku innych, które powoli kształtują się na moim komputerze. Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się kilka osób zainteresowanych jeszcze tą opowieścią.

* * *

><p>WTOREK - Frankie Rizzoli<p>

Frankie stał pod drzwiami mieszkania swojej siostry i próbował zdobyć się na odwagę by zapukać.

Nie wiedział czy powinien w ogóle to robić. Rozmawiać z Jane na ten temat, prosić ją o to, ale dr Isles naprawdę wpadła mu w oko i skoro już się upewnił, że ona i jego siostra nie...

Jeszcze raz przypomniał sobie rozmowę z brunetką sprzed ponad półtora miesiąca.

_Byli na niedzielnym obiedzie u swoich rodziców. Angela zmywała naczynia, a Frank został wezwany do naprawy jakiejś przeciekającej rury u jednego ze swoich stałych klientów, więc rodzeństwo siedziało samo w salonie oglądając powtórkę jakiegoś serialu kryminalnego i sącząc piwo. _

_- Jane, chcę cię o coś zapytać, ale musisz obiecać, że mnie za to nie walniesz._

_Jane przymrużyła oczy jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, po czym uderzyła go lekko w ramie._

_- Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żebym mogła ci to obiecać - powiedziała rozbawiona patrząc jak brat rozciera sobie rękę - Więc?_

_- Eh, chodzi o ciebie i Maure._

_- Co z nami? - zapytała zdziwiona marszcząc brwi._

_- Spotykacie się?- odpowiedział pytaniem odsuwając się dalej na kanapie by w razie czego łatwiej uniknąć ciosu._

_- Wiesz co, czasami zastanawiam się jak zamierzasz zostać detektywem - powiedziała z powątpiewaniem w głosie - Widziałeś nas mnóstwo razy w Dirty Robber i dobrze wiesz, że dziś idziemy we dwie na ten dziwaczny koncert w filharmonii, na który Maura próbuje mnie wyciągnąć już od tygodnia._

_- Nie - pokręcił głową - Chodzi mi o to czy jesteście razem. No wiesz, jako para._

_- Co? - Jane spojrzała na niego zszokowana - Nie wystarczy, że muszę radzić sobie w pracy z tymi wszystkimi bzdurami, że gram dla przeciwnej drużyny to teraz muszę to robić też w domu? Jezu, Frankie skąd ci się to wzięło?_

_- Eh, no... Żadna z was od dłuższego czasu nie była na żadnej randce z facetem. Wszędzie wychodzicie razem..._

_- Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. A nie byłyśmy ostatnio na żadnej randce, bo nie mamy czasu na użeranie się z facetami. Wyobraź sobie, że nasza praca jest dość zajmująca - rzuciła sarkastycznie. "Dowody" jej brata wydawały się jej dość wydumane._

_- Zakładasz dla niej sukienki - kontynuował, żeby upewnić się czy siostra go nie okłamuje. Musiał to wiedzieć skoro sam chciał się umówić z dr Isles, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzał podpadać Jane podrywając jej dziewczynę._

_- Przecież nie mogę pójść do opery w dżinsach - wykrzyknęła odrobinę podirytowana._

_- Pozwalasz jej dotykać swoich dłoni - dokończył cicho i spojrzał na blizny, pamiątki po Hoycie. Niewiele osób mogło ich dotykać. Nawet, gdy próbowała to zrobić Angela, Jane odtrącała jej rękę przez pierwsze pół roku od tego wydarzenia._

_- Okej, Frankie, starczy tych wyjaśnień - Jane nie bardzo wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć na ostatnie słowa brata. To prawda, pozwalała Maurze dotykać swoich dłoni. Pozwoliła jej to zrobić już dwa tygodnie po ataku, kiedy w końcu zdjęli jej bandaże. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale uspokajało ją to. Dawało jej irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa - Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółkami, dobra? Maura... Ja... My nie jesteśmy takie - Jane poczuła skurcz w żołądku jednak nie rozumiała, dlaczego._

_- Okej, tylko pytam. - odpowiedział odwracając wzrok._

_- Spoko. Możemy teraz wracać do oglądania? Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu się domyślą, że to ten siwy facet zabił ofiarę - Jane nie chciała dłużej rozmawiać o podejrzeniach brata. To sprawiało, że zaczynała o nich myśleć, a to mogło prowadzić do... konsekwencji._

_- Ej, to, że zawsze wiesz, kto zamordował nie oznacza, że musisz o tym paplać - rozzłościł się Franki, w głębi duszy zadowolony z tego, co usłyszał. Nie jest łatwo przez całe życie próbować być lepszym od siostry, a gdyby musiał to robić także by zdobyć dziewczynę... No cóż, nie miał wątpliwości, kto wygrałby te zmagania gdyby Jane była zainteresowana swoją przyjaciółką. Teraz musi jeszcze zebrać odwagę by zaprosić dr Isles na randkę._

Minął miesiąc. Miesiąc w ciągu którego jego siostra zdążyła umówić się z jakimś powalonym facetem, który chciał, już na pierwszej randce, żeby przemyślała zmianę zawodu, a dr Isles spotkać się z kimś kto miał jakąś ledwie widoczną zmianę skórną wywołaną przez chorobę, którą Maura natychmiast zdiagnozowała. Mimo, że żadna z nich nie dotrwała do drugiej randki, dla Frankiego jasna była jedna rzecz. Kobiety nie spotykały się ze sobą. Jane nie była typem preferującym "wolne związki". Dlatego teraz stał przed jej mieszkaniem i zbierał się na odwagę by poprosić siostrę o radę gdzie mógłby zabrać lekarkę na randkę. Może mogłaby mu też podrzucić jakieś tematy do rozmów, albo powiedzieć, czego nie powinien robić.

"Jezu, Jane wyśmieje mnie, że mierze za wysoko", pomyślał, "ale z drugiej strony, skoro one się przyjaźnią to to nie może być aż tak wysoko. Zresztą Jane zawsze mówi, że kiedyś znajdę dziewczynę, która na mnie zasługuje, więc czemu to nie mogłaby być Maura". Mężczyzna wziął ostatni wdech i zapukał. Czekał chwilę jednak brunetka nie otwierała. Frankie spojrzał na zegarek. Była dopiero 21, więc nie powinna jeszcze spać, a gdy rozmawiał z Frostem ten mówił, że Jane miała zamiar wrócić do domu, wypić kilka piw i obejrzeć mecz. Frankie dopiero teraz zauważył, że z mieszkania nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy telewizora. "Może Jane jednak zasnęła, albo wyszła gdzieś z Maurą". Mężczyzna zapukał jeszcze raz i tym razem usłyszał jakieś dźwięki, a po chwili jego siostra w końcu otworzyła drzwi. Brunetka wyglądała... inaczej. Nie bardzo wiedział, na czym polegała ta różnica. Fakt, miała bardziej potargane włosy niż zazwyczaj, ale nie o to chodziło.

- Co tam Frankie? - zapytała bardziej niż zwykle ochrypłym głosem, lekko sennym.

- Już spałaś? Obudziłem cię? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Taa, tak jakby - powiedziała odwracając wzrok, lecz po chwili dodała - A tak w ogóle to co ty tu robisz? Coś nie tak z rodzicami?

- Nie. Przynajmniej ja o niczym nie wiem. W sumie to przyszedłem po radę, czy coś - wskazał nerwowo na wejście do jej mieszkania - Wpuścisz mnie?

Jane spojrzała niepewnie w kierunku pokoju, lecz po chwili westchnęła i powiedziała cicho:

- Okej, ale daj mi chwilę.

- Eee... jasne? - odpowiedział obserwując zamykające się przed nim drzwi.

Czekając na powrót brunetki, zaczął zastanawiać się, co takiego siostra chciała przed nim ukryć. Nie należała do tych, którzy sprzątają przed wpuszczeniem do środka gości. Czyżby w mieszkaniu był jakiś facet i jego siostra... Eww, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Na szczęście drzwi otworzyły się przerywając jego rozmyślania.

- Właź - powiedział brunetka wpuszczając go do środka. Jane skierowała się w stronę kuchni, jej brat niepewnie ruszył za nią.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie przeszkadzam?

- Nie, spoko. Wody? - zapytała nalewając sobie szklankę.

- Nie, dzięki.

- Więc, z czym masz problem? - zapytała opierając się o zlew, powoli sącząc wodę.

- Chodzi o dziewczynę - zaczął biorąc głęboki wdech - a raczej kobietę. - Jane spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nigdy wcześniej brat nie przychodził do niej po poradę sercową - Pamiętasz jak ponad miesiąc temu rozmawiałem z tobą o Maurze?

- Taa, Franki, jeśli o to chodzi to... - Jane skrzywiła się i zaczęła masować sobie kark.

- Nie, Jane. Zaczekaj. Nie przerywaj mi. Później mogę stchórzyć i już cię o to nie zapytać.

- Ale... - zdesperowana próbowała mu przerwać jeszcze raz, lecz brat jej na to nie pozwolił.

- Jane, daj mi coś powiedzieć - rzucił stanowczo mężczyzna, jednak, gdy udało mu się już zdobyć uwagę siostry, nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zacząć - Chodzi o to, że... No wiesz, dr Isles to świetna kobieta. Inteligentna, piękna i w ogóle. I no, skoro już wiem, że ty i ona... I jednak wychodzicie na jakieś randki z facetami, to pomyślałem, że może mógłbym ją gdzieś zaprosić, czy coś. I może mogłabyś mi poradzić gdzie ją zabrać, albo jak zapytać o randkę? - Spojrzał wyczekująco na brunetkę, która nerwowo ściskała ręce.

- Eh, przykro mi Franki, ale Maura już się z kimś spotyka. - powiedziała nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Och, a to coś... Czy to coś poważnego? - zapytał zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw. Maura ostatnio wychodziła tylko z jego siostrę, więc nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy znalazła czas na faceta.

- Raczej tak. To znaczy wiesz, kochają się. Ta osoba chce zatrzymać Maurę przy sobie do końca życia i Maura też mówiła już kilka razy, że nie zamierza nigdy tego kogoś zostawić. - powiedziała nieśmiało.

- Eh, zawsze mam szanse, że ten facet też okaże się bratobójcą - zaśmiał się nerwowo, czując się głupio, że zmarnował okazję spotykania się z lekarką a przy okazji zrobił z siebie durnia przed siostrą.

- Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś tego, eh - westchnęła i po chwili dodała głośniej, w kierunku reszty mieszkania - Cofam, co powiedziałam wcześniej, lepiej wyjdź do nas.

Frankie obrócił się by zobaczyć, do kogo mówiła jego siostra i stanął jak wryty, kiedy z sypialni wyłonił się obiekt ich rozmowy. Co więcej, Maura miała na sobie jedynie bluzę Red Soxów należącą do Jane, która nie sięgała jej nawet do połowy ud. Blondynka ruszyła w stronę kuchni by po chwili stanąć przy boku detektyw. Brunetka owinęła swoje ramię wokół jej tali, a lekarka wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę. Franki wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od nóg Maury.

- Pamiętasz, jak, kiedy byłeś jeszcze mały ustaliliście z Tommym, że gdy jeden z was będzie miał dziewczynę drugi nie będzie patrzył na nią jak na kawałek mięsa - rzuciła ostrzegawczo Jane przyciągając w końcu uwagę brata, w jej głosie pobrzmiewało jednak rozbawienie - Myślę, że ta umowa zaczęła obowiązywać także mnie, więc wolałabym żebyś przeniósł swoją uwagę na nasze twarze.

Frankie spojrzał na siostrę, ale wcale nie wydawał się rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz robić mi na złość? - krzyknął.

- Co? - Jane zapytała niepewnie. Nie rozumiała, o co chodziło jej bratu.

- Kiedy ja czegoś chcę, zawsze zdobywasz to pierwsza - nawet nie zauważył, że odnosi się w tej chwili do Maury jak do rzeczy, był zbyt wściekły na siostrę za to co zrobiła - Jezus, Jane, miesiąc temu pytałem cię czy spotykasz się z Maura. Powiedziałaś wtedy, że nie jesteś taka. Co się zmieniło od tego czasu? Domyśliłaś się, że Maura mi się podoba i stwierdziłaś, że zdobędziesz ją pierwsza?

- CO? - wykrzyknęła zszokowana Jane - Maura nie jest jakąś pieprzoną nagrodą, więc nawet nie waż się tak mówić.

- Nie jest nagrodą? - zaczął ironizować Frankie - No nie wiem, dla mnie wygląda w tej chwili na trofeum w zawodach "Pokonać mojego brata we wszystkim".

Jane szybko wyplątała się z uścisku Maury i za nim blondynka zdążyła ją zatrzymać z całej siły uderzyła brata w twarz. Franki nie spodziewał się ciosu, a jego siła powaliła go na ziemię. Detektyw nachyliła się nad nim.

- W tej chwili masz przeprosić Maurę - wycedziła przez zęby.

- Pieprz się - odpowiedział i za nim się zorientował dostał po raz kolejny.

- Już - powiedziała Jane gotując się do kolejnego ciosu, lecz za nim zdążyła go wymierzyć Maura przytrzymała ją za ramię.

- Jane, nie. Uspokój się. - powiedziała gładząc ją po dłoni.

- Uspokoić się. Mój młodszy brat zachowuje się jak cham, więc muszę go nauczyć jak powinien się odnosić do damy. - powiedziała lekko podenerwowana, po czym z powrotem zwróciła się w kierunku mężczyzny - Przed chwilą jeszcze chciałeś do niej uderzać, a teraz tak się zachowujesz? Coś ci się chyba popieprzyło smarkaczu.

- Okej, przepraszam Maura - powiedział spoglądając na blondynkę, po czym dodał do Jane - Najwyraźniej poniosło mnie, bo moja siostra zawsze musi być lepsza ode mnie bez względu na to czy ją to interesuje czy nie.

- Jezu, człowieku, o co Ci do cholery chodzi? - wykrzyknęła Jane wyrzucając ramiona w powietrze. - Nie pasuje Ci to, że spotykam się z kobietą, czy to, że tą kobietą jest akurat Maura.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim sypiasz, okej? - krzyknął w odpowiedzi Frankie - Ale kiedy mówię ci, ze ktoś mi się podoba, a miesiąc później okazuje się, że ty już zaciągnęłaś tą osobę do łóżka, to chyba mam prawo być wkurzony?

- Czekaj, czekaj - powiedziała zdziwiona Jane - Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałeś mi, że podoba ci się Maura. Z tego co pamiętam to ty próbowałeś mi udowodnić, że ja jestem zakochana, tu masz rację, w mojej obecnej i jedynej dziewczynie, albo jak ty to ująłeś, osobie którą zaciągnęłam do łóżka.

Maura zarumieniła się lekko na te słowa, ale niewzruszona stała z boku przyglądając się dramatowi rodziny Rizzolich.

- Nie powiedziałem ci, że mi się podoba, ale chyba mogłaś się domyślić, poco cię pytam czy nie jesteście razem - powiedział trochę spokojniej, zaczynając czuć się trochę głupio przez to jak zareagował na nowinę siostry.

- Jesteś chory. - stwierdziła zirytowana - Podałeś powody, dlaczego sądzisz, że możemy się spotykać a ja miałam się domyślić, że robisz to żeby mi oznajmić, że podoba ci się Maura? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem i nie dając mu odpowiedzieć kontynuowała - Sorry, brat. To tak nie działa. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć zadziałało zupełnie odwrotnie. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co czuje do Maury. Później poszłam na randkę z tym cały Bobem i cały wieczór porównywałam go z Maurą. A kiedy to ona wyszła na randkę z tym dziwacznym gościem...

- Gregiem - uśmiechnęła się Maura.

- Bez znaczenia - Jane odwzajemniła uśmiech Maury. Kobiety patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę, a Frankie omal nie spalił się ze wstydu za swoje zachowanie widząc tą promieniującą miłość w spojrzeniach obu kobiet. - Kiedy Maura wyszła z Gregiem omal nie zjadła mnie zazdrość. Miałam te straszne wizje Maury wychodzącej za niego za mąż, mającej z nim tuzin dzieci i w ogóle. Wiedziałam, że nie byłabym w stanie tego znieść i chociaż bałam się, że jeśli powiem jej, że ją kocham ona nie będzie chciała mnie znać - Maura podeszła bliżej Jane przytulając się do niej jakby chciała zapewnić ją, że nigdy jej nie zostawi. Brunetka tylko uśmiechnęła się ciepło i kontynuowała opowieść - to jeszcze bardziej bałam się, że stracę ją dla jakiegoś faceta. Więc tego wieczora czekałam na nią pod jej domem, aż wróci z randki i kiedy wróciła sama, powiedziałam jej.

- Ja kochałam ją już od tak dawna - wtrąciła Maura - ale czekałam, aż w końcu ona też zrozumie, co do mnie czuje. Nie chciałam jej poganiać żeby jej nie wystraszyć i gdy wtedy, pod moimi drzwiami, w końcu usłyszałam to, czego tak bardzo pragnęłam. Uwierz mi, Frankie, w tym momencie, na świecie, nie było szczęśliwszej osoby niż ja.

Kobiety pocałowały się delikatnie, a Frankie, zawstydzony intymną sytuacją i tym co wydarzyło się wcześniej, odwrócił wzrok.

- Przepraszam - szepnął cicho - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło wcześniej.

- Och to normalne zachowanie, wśród... - zaczęła Maura swoim wszystkowiedzącym tonem.

- Nawet nie zaczynaj - roześmiała się Jane przerywając ukochanej i podała bratu rękę by pomóc mu wstać - Więc jak? Wszystko w porządku?

- Jasne - uśmiechnął się Frankie - W końcu morze jest pełne ryb. Na pewno nie tak ładnych jak Maura - powiedział spoglądając na nogi lekarki - ale zawsze.

- Ej, młody, bo znowu oberwiesz - zagroziła Jane szturchając go lekko w ramię. Mężczyzna roześmiał się dając do zrozumienia siostrze, że tylko żartował.

- Pójdę po apteczkę. Powinnam sprawdzić, co z twoją ręką Jane i twoją szczęką Frankie - powiedziała Maura kierując się w stronę łazienki.

- Najpierw załóż spodnie - rzuciła za nią Jane.


	3. Środa

Jeśli ktokolwiek cieszy się, że pojawiła się kolejna część tego dziwnego wytworu mojej wyobraźni, podziękowania należą się **leriaa (mówiłam, że to będzie przerażający potwór)**, która sprawiła, że ruszyłam tyłek i zaczęłam pisać dalej zamiast tylko czytać :D

* * *

><p><strong>ŚRODA<strong> **- Angela Rizzoli**

Można by to już nazwać tradycją. Co środa, Angela przyjeżdżała do córki by zrobić jej pranie, uzupełnić zapasy w lodówce i uprzątnąć odrobinę mieszkanie. Kobieta wiedziała, że Jane była zbyt pochłonięta pracą by pamiętać o tak "przyziemnych" sprawach i jako matka uważała za swój święty obowiązek by, choć raz w tygodniu, zająć się swoim dzieckiem. Jednak ze względu na to jak bardzo zazwyczaj jej córkę drażniło to, że Angela narusza jej prywatność, kobieta starała się zjawiać w jej mieszkaniu, gdy ta była już w pracy. Tak było też i dzisiaj. Pani Rizzoli użyła swoich zapasowych kluczy by dostać się do mieszkania i już w samym progu przywitała ją niecierpliwa kulka białego futra.

- Część Joe - powiedziała schylając się by wziąć psa na ręce - Chociaż ty cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz - dodała drapiąc ją za uszami, gdy ta za wszelką cenę próbowała polizać ją po twarzy - Dobry psiak. Chyba powinnam zacząć mówić do ciebie wnusiu, bo jesteś jedynym, czego mogę oczekiwać od Jane.

Joe tylko odszczeknął w odpowiedzi, a Angela odstawiła go na podłodze i zaczęła rozglądać się po mieszkaniu by oszacować ile czasu tym razem zajmie jej sprzątanie bałaganu, który jej córka była w stanie nagromadzić w tydzień.

- Tak, ty wiesz, że mam rację. Twoja pani szybciej znajdzie lekarstwo na raka niż męż... - Kobiecie nie udało się skończyć zdania, gdy jej wzrok padł na porozrzucane ubrania, które z całą pewnością należały do Jane. Tak, bluza, spodnie... to było normalne, ale biustonosz leżący na telewizorze i majtki zwisające z klamki drzwi od sypialni... zdecydowanie nie. W dodatku na podłodze między telewizorem a kanapą, leżał bardzo skąpy, jedwabny szlafrok. Angela ledwie powstrzymała się od zapiszczenia z zachwytu. Może jej nadzieje, co do zięcia i wnuków, nie były takie całkowicie odrealnione. Po chwili cichego triumfowania i odnotowaniu w myślach by podziękować Maurze za sprezentowanie Jane szlafroczka, którego, była przekonana, córka nie kupiłaby sobie samodzielnie, pani Rizzoli ruszyła w stronę sypialni by podejrzeć swojego przyszłego syna. "_Może to ten atrakcyjny partner Jane, detektyw Frost_" pomyślała z uśmiechem "_On jest taki przystojny. I ich dzieci byłyby na pewno prześliczne"._ Ściągnęła majtki z klamki i bardzo ostrożnie zaczęła otwierać drzwi. Przez małą szparę mogła dostrzec jedynie fragment nagiego ciała Jane zakryty od pasa w dół kołdrą, więc zaczęła otwierać drzwi coraz szerzej. Po chwili jej oczom ukazała się reszta ciała brunetki. Pierwsze, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę był błogi uśmiech na ustach jej córki, którego nie widziała od czasu jej pierwszego spotkania z Hoytem, jednak po chwili zobaczyła, że jej głowa spoczywa na pełnych, kobiecych piersiach. Angela szarpnęła drzwiami by otworzyć je na całą szerokość i stanęła jak wryta. Gwałtowny dźwięk sprawił, że brunetka jedynie przysunęła się bliżej swojej partnerki i jeszcze mocniej objęła ją swoimi ramionami jednak kobieta obok przebudziła się i z przerażeniem dostrzegła, kto stoi w progu. Maura zaczęła potrząsać detektyw próbując wybudzić ją ze snu jednocześnie starając się podciągnąć kołdrę na tyle by zakryć swoją klatkę piersiową. W końcu Jane zaczęła się przeciągać i nieświadoma obecności niespodziewanego gościa w ich sypialni uśmiechając się przebiegle powiedziała:

- Chyba muszę nauczyć cię ciekawszych sposobów na budzenie mnie w nasz wolny dzień.

Nim lekarka zdążyła uświadomić swoją towarzyszkę, ta pocałowała ją delikatnie w szyję. To wyzwoliło Angelę z jej unieruchomienia.

- Całe życie prosiłam cię o trzy rzeczy - wykrzyknęła starsza kobieta i Jane przerażona spojrzała w stronę swojej matki w tym samym czasie siadając prosto na łóżku i zasłaniając się kołdrą - Po pierwsze: żebyś zrezygnowała z pracy w policji. Ale nie. Po co oszczędzać zdrowia zamartwiającej się mamie. Każdego dnia ryzykujesz swoje życie. Nawet nie zliczę ile razy wylądowałaś już w szpitalu. I wciągnęłaś w to jeszcze swojego brata - w tym momencie Angela przechadzała się już nerwowo w tą i z powrotem po pokoju. - W końcu się z tym pogodziłam. Nie chciałaś mnie słuchać, trudno. Teraz tylko modlę się codziennie żeby moja uparta córka każdego dnia bezpiecznie wracała do domu.

- Mamo... - zaczęła zestresowana brunetka, ale pani Rizzoli stanęła i spojrzała na nią takim wzrokiem, że detektyw wiedziała, że musi dać jej skończyć tą tyradę.

- Po drugie chciałam żebyś znalazła sobie męża. Dobrego chłopca, który by się tobą zajął. Kogoś, do kogo mogłabyś wracać wieczorami. I po trzecie żebyś miała dzieci, żebyś poczuła, jakim wspaniałym doświadczeniem jest macierzyństwo. A ty? Ty sypiasz z Nią? - ze słów Angeli kapała taka odraza, że urażona Maura schowała się odrobinę za Jane - Nie rozumiem cię. Na zewnątrz jest tylu mężczyzn, którzy z pewnością chętnie by się z tobą umówili, a ty zadowalasz się pierwszą lepszą kobietą, która akurat jest pod ręką. Dlaczego? Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? Nie rozumiesz, że to śmiertelny grzech? Robisz to tylko po to by zagrać mi na nerwach, by zrobić mi na złość? Naprawdę mnie tak nienawidzisz? - kobieta była już bliska łez.

Detektyw na przemian walczyła z uczuciem zawodu i gniewu wobec swojej matki. Zawsze miała nadzieję, że głowa rodziny Rizzolich będzie szczęśliwa z tego, że jej dziecko znalazło miłość swojego życia nawet, jeśli jest to kobieta. Spodziewała się, że jej matka mogła być zaskoczona, jednak nigdy w życiu nie podejrzewała ją o takie słowa wobec Maury. Nie spodziewała się, że mogłaby potraktować ją tak okropnie po tym wszystkim, co dla nich zrobiła. Po tym jak uratowała życie Frankiego i przyjęła połowę ich rodziny pod swój dach.

- Mamo, uspokój się. - powiedziała Jane za wszelką cenę próbując uspokoić swoje nerwy, bo wiedziała, że kłótnia w takim momencie niczego nie da - Rozumiem, że możesz być zdenerwowana tą sytuacją i żałuję tego, bo jako mój rodzic powinnaś mnie kochać i akceptować bez względu na wszystko, ale skoro tak ciężko ci to przychodzi to zamierzam dać ci trochę czasu na przystosowanie się. Nie zamierzam jednak tolerować twojego braku szacunku wobec Maury po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła dla całej naszej rodziny.

Jane obróciła się by spojrzeć na Maurę, która była przerażona wybuchem Angeli, i posłała jej pełen miłości uśmiech. Lekarka widocznie zrelaksowała się, widząc, że słowa starszej kobiety nie spowodowały, że brunetka zaczęła wątpić w to, co je łączy i pilnując by kołdra nie zsunęła się z jej ciała przysunęła się bliżej ukochanej, która owinęła wokół niej swoje ramię by przyciągnąć blondynkę jeszcze bliżej. Jednak ich błogie oderwanie się od otaczającego je świata nie trwało zbyt długo, gdy usłyszały jak otaczające je cisze przerywa paniczny śmiech Angeli.

- Taak. Nawiasem mówiąc świetny plan Maura. - Kobieta, do której kierowane były te słowa spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Plan?

- Plan na zaciągnięcie Jane do łóżka. - powiedziała tak jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie i gdy na twarzy lekarki pojawiła się uraza, dodała - Nie udawaj niewiniątka Wszyscy wiedzą, że moja córka ma silne zasady moralne i czuję się w obowiązku odwdzięczenia się za wyświadczone jej przysługi. Wiesz, czego jeszcze jest świadomy każdy, kto was zna? Że spałaś z prawie wszystkimi mężczyznami w Bostonie. Więc co? Faceci zorientowali się z jaką lafiryndą mają do czynienia i przestali się tobą interesować, a ty postanowiłaś wykorzystać wdzięczność swojej przyjaciółki?

- Tego już za wiele - wykrzyknęła Jane wstając z łóżka i szybko narzucając na siebie przydużą bluzę leżącą na pobliskim krześle - Nie będziesz zwracała się w ten sposób do kobiety, którą kocham. Masz natychmiast wyjść z mojego mieszkania.

- Kochasz? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem - Ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego co mówisz? Jane, jesteś wspaniałym detektywem, a nie umiesz przejrzeć tej kobiety- jej ton zamienił się w ten kierowany do upartego pięciolatka - Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że ona nie wie co to miłość. Zapomniałaś z jakiej rodziny pochodzi. Oni jedynie wykorzystują ludzi, a później odstawiają na boczny tor, gdy już się nimi znudzą. Tak będzie też i w tym wypadku. Powinnaś trzymać się swojej rodziny.

- Maura jest moją rodziną. - Postać i głos detektyw był przepełniony czystą furią, gdy z każdym krokiem zbliżała się do matki - Z nią zamierzam spędzić resztę życia i mieć dzieci, które nie będą nazywały ciebie babcią. A teraz wynoś się z mojego domu i dobrze ci radzę żebyś do wieczora wyprowadziła się z domku gościnnego Maury. - zakończyła stojąc już tak blisko starszej kobiety, że ta mogła poczuć jej oddech na swojej twarzy.

- Jane - przerwała cicho Maura, starając się by jej glos nie łamał się z emocji i przez łzy płynące strumieniami po jej policzkach. Rizzoli byli dla niej rodziną, której nie miała całe swoje życie. Zawsze czuła, że troszczą się o nią, darzą ciepłymi uczuciami i to, co mówiła teraz Angela bolało ją tak jak gdyby mówiła to jej prawdziwa matka. - Twoja mama nie ma gdzie się zatrzymać. Nie możesz jej wyrzucać. Może zostać tam jak długo potrzebuje.

Jane spojrzała na lekarkę z pełnym niedowierzaniem. Zapłakana blondynka wyglądała tak jakby ktoś rozrywał jej serce na kawałki, jednak była zbyt dobra by pozwolić by komukolwiek stała się krzywda. To obudziło w niej jeszcze większą wściekłość wobec swojej matki jednak starsza kobieta wyprzedziła ją za nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Myślisz, że chciałabym zostać w twoim domu chociażby dzień dłużej wiedząc, że przyjęłaś mnie tam tylko po to by wykorzystać moje dziecko? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Angela, ja...

- Dla ciebie pani Rizzoli i proszę, oszczędź sobie tych kłamstw dla kogoś innego. - powiedziała ruszając w stronę wyjścia, lecz nim otworzyła drzwi odwróciła się i dodała - Jeszcze jedno, Jane. Dzieci, które kiedykolwiek wyszłyby z jej łona nigdy nie będą moimi wnukami.

Z tymi słowami wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie z planem by jak najszybciej wynieść się z domu tej kobiety. Spakuje się jak tylko dotrze na miejsce, a później... Dobrze, że Tommy znalazł już sobie jakiś kąt u kolegi. Gdzie ona mogłaby się przenieść? Frankie! Tak, on na pewno zrozumie jej punkt widzenia i przyjmie pod swój dach. Zresztą musi jak najszybciej odciąć go od wpływu, jaki ma na niego jego starsza siostra. Nie może dopuścić żeby kolejne jej dziecko zmarnowało swoje życie, zarówno doczesne jak i wieczne żyjąc w tak odrażającym związku z osobą, która jest z nim tylko po to by go wykorzystać. Kobieta szybko wyciągnęła telefon i wsiadając do samochodu wykręciła numer syna.

- Co tam, mamo?

- Frankie? Przyjedź natychmiast do domu doktor Isles. Ja zaraz będę na miejscu. - powiedziała i rozłączyła się zanim mężczyzna miał szansę zapytać o cokolwiek.

* * *

><p>Angela była w trakcie pakowania swoich ubrań, gdy pół godziny później usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko podeszła do wejścia i po upewnieniu się, że to rzeczywiście jej syn, wpuściła go do środka i wróciła do swojego zajęcia.<p>

Frankie rozejrzał się po pokoju i nawet nie próbował ukryć swego zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył, że znajdują się tam częściowo spakowane walizki i pudła.

- Co tu się dzieje, mamo? - zapytał z ciekawością.

- Wyprowadzam się. - odpowiedziała kobieta nawet nie odwracając się w kierunku rozmówcy.

- Znalazłaś mieszkanie? - na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Cieszył się, bo uważał, że jego rodzina nadużywa gościnności Maury, a teraz, kiedy Jane i ona były razem z pewnością przydałoby im się trochę przestrzeni, która nie byłaby wypełniona jego matką - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że się za czymś rozglądasz.

- Przeprowadzam się do ciebie - stwierdziła, w końcu spoglądając na syna - Nie zamierzam mieszkać w domu tej lafiryndy ani dnia dłużej.

- Do mnie? Lafi... - mężczyznę zamurowało z zaskoczenia - O czym ty mówisz?

- Doktor Isles wykorzystuje twoją siostrę, zmusza ją do grzechu w podzięce za to, co zrobiła dla naszej rodziny. - wyjaśniła z obrzydzeniem.

- Co? Co ty wygadujesz? - Frankie nie mógł tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Czy to możliwe żeby jego matka mówiła o związku tych dwóch? Cóż, zawsze wiedział, że była bardzo wierząca, ale nie przypuszczał, że mogłaby nie zaakceptować miłości własnej córki. - Powiedz, że nie chodzi o to, że Jane i Maura zaczęły się spotykać?

Angela wybuchła gromkim, okrutnym śmiechem.

- Spotykać? Chyba sobie żartujesz? Chodzi Ci raczej o to, że doktor Isles zaczęła traktować Jane jak jakąś sex zabawkę.

Frankiego zamurowało i zanim zdążył pozbierać się na tyle by coś odpowiedzieć próg domku gościnnego przekroczyła kolejna osoba.

- Hej mamo. Przyszedłem... - Zawołał Tommy, lecz zamilkł, gdy zobaczył stan, w jakim znajdował się pokój i minę na twarzy starszego brata - Co tu się dzieje?

- Nasza mama postradała zmysły. - powiedział, jako pierwszy, policjant.

- Ja zwariowałam? - wykrzyknęła oburzona - Więc co, uważasz, że nie mam racji?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie zauważyłaś jak szczęśliwa jest Jane. Nie widziałem jej takiej już od bardzo dawna. I błagam powiedz mi, że nie powiedziałaś jej tego co o tym myślisz, zwłaszcza tych rzeczy o Maurze.

- Oczywiście, ze powiedziałam - oznajmiła jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałabym ukrywać przed nimi co tak na prawdę myślę. Miałam nawet nadzieję, że przemówię tym twojej siostrze do rozsądku, ale ona zaczęła mówić mi coś o wnukach. Jakbym chciała nazywać dzieci tej kobiety swoimi wnukami. - zakończyła parskając śmiechem i wróciła do pakowania.

- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co tu się dzieje? - wykrzyknął młodszy mężczyzna.

- Jane i Maura są razem - zaczął odpowiadać jego brat czerwony na twarzy ze wściekłości - ale nasza kochana mama ubzdurała sobie, że jest w tym coś złego, posuwając się wręcz do nazywania Maury lafiryndą. - widząc zaskoczenie mieszające się z gniewem na twarzy Tommego, mężczyzna uznał, że tyle informacji było wystarczające i odwrócił się do starszej kobiety - Mamo, przepraszam cię bardzo, ale nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Nie wprowadzisz się do mnie dopóki nie przeprosisz Jane i jej DZIEWCZYNY. - Z tymi słowami Frankie obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z domu.

Zanim pani Rizzoli zdążyła otrząsnąć się z szoku, w którym pozostawiło ją wyjście jej starszego syna usłyszała głos swojego drugiego potomka.

- Mamo, jak mogłaś. - chłopak wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem - Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że taka jesteś. Maura jest taka dobra dla nas wszystkich i każdy ślepy widzi jak bardzo zależy jej na Jane. - Tommy westchnął i ze spuszczoną głową skierował się do wyjścia, lecz zanim opuścił domek obrócił się i dodał - Przepraszam cię, ale zgadzam się z Frankiem, dopóki ich nie przeprosisz...

Angela ze zdumieniem spoglądała jak jej syn zamyka za sobą drzwi. Ta mała, przebiegła dziewucha pozbawiła ją całej rodziny. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak wszystkie jej dzieci dały omotać się tej diablicy.

* * *

><p>Jak widać postanowiłam wykorzystać bardzo włoski i bardzo katolicki charakter pani Rizzoli. Nie wiem co się wydarzy dalej z tym wątkiem, prawdopodobnie na jego rozwinięcie będzie trzeba czekać do opowiadaniowej niedzieli.<p> 


	4. Czwartek

_Mogę się jedynie kajać i błagać o przebaczenie za tak długą zwłokę, wszystkich którzy zdecydowali się przeczytać mojego fika. Jeżeli też ktoś oczekuje na dalszy ciąg, to zawsze w wolnych chwilach może wysłać mi wiadomość z pogróżkami, żebym wzięła się do roboty. Nie widzę żadnej innej metody na to żebym częściej zaczęła pisać._

_Z pozdrowieniami, leniwy autor ;p_

* * *

><p><strong>Czwartek - Barry Frost<strong>

(i reszta komisariatu)

Frost powoli wszedł na komisariat, od razu kierując się w stronę kafeterii w poszukiwaniu kawy - napoju bogów. Ten dzień nie należał do najbardziej udanych. Mężczyzna ledwie trzymał się na nogach ze zmęczenia, w głowie łupało mu jakby przebiegło po niej stado nosorożców, a pod oczami czuł zbierające się tony piasku.

Wszystko przez nowego psa jego sąsiadów. Wredne psisko zawodziło całą noc nie pozwalając zasnąć nikomu w ich budynku. Barry poszedł do nich by poprosić o uciszenie przerażającego stwora, który okazał się ogromnym dogiem niemieckim, jednak oni także byli bezradni.

Misiek, jak brzmiało imię "psiaka", był ukochanym zwierzaczkiem siostry jego sąsiadki, która wyjechała na tygodniową konferencję i nie wyobrażała sobie jak mogłaby zostawić swoje maleństwo w jakimś "brudnym i nieczułym" hotelu dla psów. Stwór tak tęsknił za swoją właścicielką, że postawił sobie za punkt honoru by o swoim cierpieniu powiadomić każdą żyjącą osobę w promieniu 10 bloków. Niestety jedną z tych osób był także Barry, który przez całą noc nie zmrużył nawet oka. Teraz jego jedyną szansą na przetrwanie był aromatyczny napój, więc gdy stanął przed maszyną do kawy nie interesowało go nic związanego ze światem zewnętrznym. Jednak, gdy pierwsze krople brązowego płynu zostały dostarczone jego organizmowi, Frost był w końcu w stanie odrobinę przebudzić swoje zmysły i przyjrzeć się temu, co działo się w innych częściach kafeterii. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu w pobliżu dostrzegł swoją partnerkę, stojącą do niego tyłem i żywo dyskutującą z kimś, kogo nie mógł dostrzec z tej perspektywy.

Mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku Jane, by wprowadzić ją w to, co znalazł wczoraj na temat jednej ze starych spraw, nad którą pracowali w czasie wolnym od nowych morderstw. Informacje nie były co prawda na tyle istotne by od razu pomóc im w rozwiązaniu tej zbrodni, ale Jane zawsze mogła zauważyć coś jeszcze. Po chwili Barry był już na tyle blisko, że zobaczył, iż rozmówcą Rizzoli był nie kto inny jak Korsak.

"O, super Korsak zajął się już przekazywaniem wieści" pomyślał Frost "Teraz została nam już tylko burza mózgów". Mężczyzna był już na tyle blisko by usłyszeć fragment rozmowy dwójki detektywów i to sprawiło, że znieruchomiał, bezwolnie wsłuchując się w resztę dialogu.

- Nie chciałam, żeby mama dowiedziała się o naszym związku w ten sposób, Vince - wyszeptała Jane zbolałym tonem - Znajdując nas w łóżku? Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się jej to przekazać na spokojnie. Myślałam, że będzie szczęśliwa razem z nami, że od teraz, co dzień będzie nam powtarzała, że w końcu mamy wziąć ślub i dać jej wnuki. Vince, dlaczego ona nie może zaakceptować tego, że się kochamy? Wciąż w uszach pobrzmiewa mi jej ton, kiedy mówiła lafirynda.

Barry nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Najwyraźniej to była BARDZO prywatna rozmowa, więc nie powinien tego słuchać, ale z drugiej strony był tak zszokowany tymi informacjami, że nie mógł zrobić kroku.

Rizzoli i Korsak? Razem? W związku? W życiu nie spodziewał się... TEGO.

Odkąd zaczął pracować, jako detektyw wydziału zabójstw słyszał wiele plotek na temat życia uczuciowego swojej partnerki. Najwięcej wiązało się z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i nawet on uważał, że te dwie byłyby dla siebie idealne gdyby tylko nie broniły się tak rękami i nogami przed tym jak między nimi iskrzyło.

Ale Jane i Vince? Nie żeby ich sierżant nie był świetnym facetem, ale co Jane w nim widziała? Jest... stary i... i on zawsze był dla nich jak ojciec i... ugh.

"Chwila, Jane powiedziała, że Angela znalazła ich gdzie?" Frost nie pozwolił sobie myśleć o tym zbyt długo, bo wiedział, ze skończyłoby się to długotrwałą kuracją u psychoterapeuty, a na to nie było go stać. "O mój boże, a co jeśli zaczną sobie... okazywać uczucia... w pracy? Albo gorzej, wyjdziemy wszyscy na piwo i będą się... całować" Frosta aż skrzywiło na myśl o tym wydarzeniu i jak na zawołanie zobaczył, że siwy detektyw bierze dłoń Jane w swoją rękę i trzyma z czułością.

- Wiem, że cię to boli. Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, dlaczego Angela nie może docenić tego, ze znalazłaś w końcu miłość swojego życia - z tymi słowami Korsak uśmiechnął się ciepło, a Barry poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, wiedział, ze będzie musiał nad tym popracować, żeby być większym wsparciem dla swojej partnerki i jej... chłopaka, w tych jak się wydawało bardzo ciężkich dla nich chwilach - ale musisz pogodzić się z tym, że dla niej to jest ogromny szok. Tobie tak łatwo było pogodzić się z tym, że zakochałaś się akurat w tej osobie? Z tylu ludzi na świecie, że zakochałaś się w tej, według wielu osób, najbardziej nieodpowiedniej?

Frost widział jak Jane kręci głową i poczuł się głupio przez to jak zareagował na te wieści. Nawet nie pomyślał jak długą walkę musiała stoczyć ta dwójka żeby być razem, nie tylko z tymi, którym nie podobał się ten związek, ale i z sobą samymi.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Byłam przerażona. Wciąż jestem przerażona. Z każdą nową osobą, która się o tym dowiaduje, z każdym nowym dniem, któremu musimy stawić czoła w mojej głowie pojawiają się myśli, czy to na pewno była dobra decyzja? Ale później jesteśmy razem i czuję tą miłość, która nas łączy i czuję się tak szczęśliwa i... cała, że wiem, że było warto. Warto nawet bycia wydziedziczonym przez własną matkę - w głosie Jane słychać było taką miłość, że Frost wiedział w tym momencie, że musi coś zrobić by okazać im swoje wsparcie.

Nie ryzykując dłużej, że któreś z nich go zobaczy, obrócił się cicho i szybko wyszedł z kafeterii kierując się w stronę kostnicy. Musiał znaleźć Maurę... i Frankiego. Muszą razem wymyślić, w jaki sposób pokazać swoje pełne wsparcie przyjaciołom.

Barry był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach na temat tego, co mogliby dla nich zrobić - przyjęcie czy wielką kartkę gratulacyjną - że nawet nie zauważył młodszego brata Jane zanim nie wpadł na niego z impetem. Obaj mężczyźni trzymali w rękach kawę i tylko dzięki odrobinie szczęścia nie spoczywała ona teraz na mundurze czy garniturze jednego z nich.

- Au - powiedział młodszy policjant rozcierając sobie ręką miejsce na torsie, w które uderzył ramieniem detektyw - Ktoś cię goni Frost, czy tak podpadłeś Jane, że musisz uciec z kraju zanim cię znajdzie?

Barry nie był w nastroju do słuchania zgryźliwych uwag Frankiego, więc od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Musimy zrobić coś, żeby pokazać Jane, że wciąż ją wspieramy bez względu na to, z kim się spotyka, a że obydwoje są naszymi przyjaciółmi to pomyślałem, że...

- Czekaj, czekaj - przerwał mu Rizzoli marszcząc brwi - Jane ci o nich powiedziała?

- No, nie do końca - odpowiedział uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem - Ja, tak jakby usłyszałem ich rozmowę w kafeterii i mówili o waszej matce. Jane była załamana jej reakcją.

- Tak, wiem - powiedział Frankie zrezygnowanym tonem, a po chwili dodał - ale Jane już wie, że może na mnie liczyć. To znaczy jak mi o tym powiedziała to zrobiłem scenę, ale teraz jest już okay.

- Scenę? Czemu? - Frost nie umiał ukryć swojego zdziwienia, zawsze miał Frankiego za nowoczesnego faceta, który nie przejmował się czymś takim jak wiek.

- Eh, byłem zazdrosny - powiedział nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę i pocierając sobie dłonią kark - chociaż powinienem być już przyzwyczajony, że Jane zawsze sięga po to, co najlepsze i zdobywa to przede mną - Frankie zakończył ze smutnym uśmiechem.

- Zazdrosny. Wow, Frankie, ja... nie wiedziałem, że... - mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że brat jego partnerki może być gejem, a już na pewno nie sądził, że może mu się podobać Korsak. Z całą pewnością ten dzień był pełen niespodzianek.

- Nie bądź taki zdziwiony, chyba mi nie powiesz, że ty nie chciałbyś być na miejscu Jane - roześmiał się policjant.

- Ja... ehm... - "Frankie myśli, ze jestem gejem! Jezu, może nie chodziłem ostatnio na wiele randek, ale..." Frost był odrobinę przerażony tokiem, który obrała ta rozmowa "Okay, spokojnie, muszę mu tylko wszystko wyjaśnić" - Ja nie do końca podzielam obszary zainteresowań Jane.

- Och - Tym razem to na twarzy Frankiego pojawił się wyraz szoku - Wow, sorry nie wiedziałem. Nigdy nic nie mówiłeś.

- Nie sądziłem, że muszę - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Nie no jasne, to twoja prywatna sprawa, z kim się spotykasz, tylko...

Nagle gdzieś z boku, młodszy Rizzoli usłyszał, że ktoś woła jego imię i natychmiast obrócił się w tamtą stronę by dostrzec Harrisa. Frankie odkrzyknął tylko, że zaraz do niego podejdzie i spojrzał z powrotem na Frosta.

- Muszę lecieć, to mój partner... z radiowozu - dodał jakby po namyśle - Pogadamy później.

- Jasne.

Obaj mężczyźni przywitali koniec ich niesamowicie dziwnej konwersacji z wielką ulgą i rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Frost, czekając na windę, spojrzał na zegarek i nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie było jeszcze 9, a jego świat związany z pracą i kolegami powywracał się do góry nogami. Z lekkim strachem szedł korytarzem prowadzącym do kostnicy nie wiedząc, jakich nowych wiadomości miałby się tu spodziewać. Stojąc przed drzwiami szybko pozbył się kubka z zimną już kawą i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, wszedł do środka.

- Dr Isles - przywitał się, widząc lekarkę przeglądającą jakieś dokumenty przy jednym z kontuarów.

- Witaj, Barry - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, przenosząc spojrzenie na detektywa - W czym ci mogę pomóc?

- Chodzi o Jane - stwierdził Frost, lecz gdy zobaczył cień przerażenia na twarzy blondynki od razu dodał - Nic się jej nie stało. Chodzi tylko o jej nowy związek z Korsakiem.

- Och, ja lepiej przyjdę później - powiedział jeden z techników laboratoryjnych, który pojawił się w drzwiach trzymając teczkę z dokumentami i zanim Frost zdążył coś powiedzieć, ten zniknął.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała odrobinę niepewnie Maura.

- No wiesz, o tym, że Jane i Vince są teraz parą - odpowiedział zdziwiony mężczyzna, nie wierząc, że najlepsza przyjaciółka jego partnerki mogłaby o tym nie wiedzieć.

Z ust lekarki wyrwał się lekki śmiech.

- Barry, nie powinieneś przekazywać dalej, zasłyszanych gdzieś plotek

- To nie są plotki. Słyszałem jak ONI o tym rozmawiają - Frost widział jak kobieta robiła się coraz bledsza i nie mógł zrozumieć, co się działo.

- Słyszałeś... - wyszeptała przełykając ciężko, lecz po chwili pokręciła głową - Musiałeś coś źle zrozumieć.

- Na własne uszy słyszałem jak Jane powiedziała mu, ze jest miłością jej życia.

- Nie, Jane... Nie zrobiłaby mi tego. I Vince... - lekarka czuła, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa, więc usiadła na najbliższym krześle i próbowała użyć całej swojej inteligencji, żeby zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

- Dr. Isles? - detektyw był przerażony reakcją blondynki, która wyglądała jakby w każdym momencie mogła się osunąć nieprzytomna na podłogę. Jednak jego głos ocucił ją na sekundę i zdążyła go jedynie poprosić by zostawił ją samą zanim zniknęła w gabinecie. Frost nie zastanawiając się długo szybko wyszedł z kostnicy, która wciąż nie była jego ulubionym miejscem, i ruszył w kierunku biura gdzie czekała na niego zapewne sterta dokumentów do uzupełnienia, całą drogę zastanawiając się nad tym, co mogło spowodować taką reakcję u Maury.

Gdy dotarł już na górę, zauważył, że zarówno Rizzoli jak i Korsak siedzieli przy swoich biurkach zajęci jakąś papierkową robotą. Frost postanowił iść w ich ślady, jednak wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju to, że w żaden sposób nie okazał im jeszcze swojego wsparcia. Co kilka minut spoglądał znad swoich notatek to na Jane, to na Vince'a. Tak upłynęło mu 20 minut jednak widząc, że przez ten czas nie posunął się ani trochę ze swoją pracą postanowił porozmawiać ze swoją partnerką, a następnie z jej chłopakiem. Gdy był już przy biurku Jane zauważył, że do biura wszedł Franki, który spostrzegłszy Barryego zawahał się delikatnie, po czym ruszył w kierunku biurka Korsaka.

- Coś ode mnie chciałeś? - zapytała Jane, zauważając stojącego nad sobą detektywa.

- Ja? - odpowiedział pytaniem zamyślony, lecz po chwili przypomniał sobie, czemu do niej podszedł - Taa, chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że...

- Rizzoli, Korsak, do mojego gabinetu - przerwał mu rozkazujący głos porucznika Cavanaugh, który nagle pojawił się w drzwiach.

- Eee - Jane spojrzała niepewnie najpierw na Korsaka, a następnie na Frosta, lecz nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi wstała i ruszyła do gabinetu swojego szefa jednak zanim tam dotarła w drzwiach pojawiła się kolejna osoba.

- Jane, musimy porozmawiać! - zażądała groźnie Maura.

- Eee, zaczekaj chwilę... - zaczęła brunetka, zdziwiona postawą swojej dziewczyny, gdy ta przerwała jej krzycząc.

- Nie, nie zamierzam czekać. Musisz mi wyjaśnić kilka spraw.

- Dr. Isles, pozwoli pani, że najpierw ja porozmawiam ze swoimi ludźmi - odpowiedział spokojnie, choć stanowczo porucznik.

- Och - blondynka poczuła się lekko zażenowana - Oczywiście. Proszę mi wybaczyć.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedział mężczyzna zamykając drzwi za swoimi najlepszymi detektywami.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu siedzieli w skupieniu oczekując na wyjście dwójki ich kolegów, by dowiedzieć się, z czym związane było ich wezwanie na dywanik. Wszyscy poza Maurą, która chodziła w tą i z powrotem pod gabinetem, wyglądając jak huragan chwilę, przed swoim największym uderzeniem. Wielu z detektywów nieraz było na linii ognia, wiele razy zostali poranieni nożami, gdy próbowali złapać jakiegoś przestępcę, ale żaden nie był na tyle odważny by podejść do drobnej lekarki.

Po około 10 minutach drzwi biura otworzyły się ujawniając rozbawionego Korsaka, za którym podążała Jane, na której twarzy gościło więcej irytacji niż śmiechu.

- Teraz możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała blondynka podchodząc do swojej partnerki jednak ta pokręciła głową.

- Nie, najpierw musimy coś wszystkim wyjaśnić - powiedziała, lecz po chwili zastanowienia zapytała - Czy tobie chodzi o sprawę z Korsakiem?

- Oczywiście, że tak - stwierdziła wściekła.

Na twarzy Jane w końcu pojawił się zmęczony uśmiech i detektyw przetarła twarz dłońmi.

- Okay, czyli tobie też przydadzą się pewne wyjaśnienia - wytłumaczyła Jane, po czym odsunęła jedno ze stojących w pobliżu krzeseł i stanęła na nim.

- Jak wszystkim wiadomo na tym komisariacie pracują najwięksi plotkarze w całym kraju. - zaczęła swoją przemowę donośnym głosem. Wszystkie twarzy skierowane były na nią, nawet nie ukrywając ciekawości - Jak się dziś okazało, także najwięksi bajarze. - Jane rozejrzała się krytycznie po kolegach, po czym kontynuowała - Przed chwilą ja i sierżant Korsak zostaliśmy wezwani do porucznika, by wyjaśnić, dlaczego, zgodnie z regulaminem, nie zgłosiliśmy szefostwu naszego związku.

Po sali przebiegły szepty zdumienia, kilka chichotów i jeden wściekły pomruk dr Isles.

- Pragnę pośpieszyć ze sprostowaniem każdemu, kto usłyszał tę plotkę, a także głównemu sprawcy - I wierzę w wasze zdolności, że do południa ta informacja zostanie przekazana reszcie pracowników komisariatu - że ja i Korsak nie jesteśmy w żadnego rodzaju związku o romantycznym podłożu. I, bez urazy Korsak, kto kurwa na to wpadł, co? - Frost zaczerwienił się na te słowa, czując na sobie przeszywające spojrzenia Maury i Frankiego. - Cóż, prędzej czy później się tego dowiem i mam dobrą radę dla tego, kto zaczął o tym opowiadać. Skorzystaj z ochrony świadków, bo nic innego cię nie uratuje. - Jane rozejrzała się po biurze, jej detektywistyczny wzrok szukał kogokolwiek wyglądającego choćby na lekko przestraszonego czy zażenowanego i gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Barrym nie mogła ukryć swojego zdziwienia, lecz po chwili otrząsnęła się i kontynuowała - Ale, ale, skoro już jesteśmy przy moim życiu osobistym to chciałabym obciąć głowy wszystkim przyszłym, przeszłym i obecnym plotkom na ten temat, wyznając, że spotykam się z bardzo pięknym - zaczęła, zeskakując z krzesła - inteligentnym, nieprzystosowanym społecznie, beznadziejnym w sprawach związanych z popkulturą, dobrodusznym - z każdą cechą podchodziła coraz bliżej Maury - lekarzem medycyny sądowej z naszego komisariatu - zakończyła całując swoją ukochaną.

Wokół można było słyszeć gwizdy i krzyki mężczyzn zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu. Kobiety nie przejmowały się tym co działo się na około i Jane odsunęła się od blondynki dopiero gdy poczuła, że telefon wibruje jej w kieszeni. Kobieta przeczytała wiadomość i ze śmiechem pokazała ją Maurze, które po chwili wybuchła równie gromkim śmiechem i objęła brunetkę szczęśliwa, że całe te zamieszanie skończyło się tak dobrze.

_"Wyprowadzam się na biegun północny. Wyślę wam pocztówkę z przeprosinami, gdy już się tam urządzę._

_-Frost"_


End file.
